The NINR is training the next generation of nurse-scientists in the Division of Intramural Research as well as through intense short term training programs, such as the Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) and the Fatigue and Sleep Methodologies Boot Camp. The SGI provides a foundation in molecular genetics to increase the research capacity among graduate students and faculty. The SGI also provides a scientific foundation for clincians to develop and expand their clinical practice in genetics. Nearly 300 trainees have completed the 4 week SGI program since 2000, resulting in numerous publications, successful NIH training, and research awards. The SGI has also contributed to the successful academic careers of many nurse-scientists. The Fatigue and Sleep Methodologies Boot Camp is a 1 week intensive training course on the NIH campus that provides a foundation in current fatigue and sleep methodologies for use in the participant's future research. Sixty-nine participants attended the Boot Camp in July 2013. 1. Graduate Partnership Program (GPP) The NINR GPP is part of the NIH intramural graduate partnership program and was begun as a 3-year pilot program in the fall of 2003. The first NINR GPP fellow was accepted in the spring of 2004. Currently, six graduate students from 6 universities participate in the NINR GPP program. All 6 GPP fellows are on the NIH campus working in their lab rotations or on their dissertation research. Applications were accepted via an online application system beginning in August 2013 and ending in December 2013. 2. Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) Program The NINR Division of Intramural Research (DIR) also sponsors a one-month, intensive summer research training program, the Summer Genetics Institute (SGI). A total of 14 SGI's have been successfully offered by the NINR DIR and to date, 279 nursing graduate students, clinicians, faculty from across the United States have completed this program. The SGI participants are successfully building programs of research in genetics; disseminating their work in numerous publications, at scientific conferences, and in clinical practice settings; and influencing the integration of genetics content in curricula in universities across the country. Applications were accepted via an online application system beginning in November 2013 and ending in March 2014. 3. NINR Summer Internship Program The NINR participates in the NIH Summer Internship Program. Five students from high school and college spent the last summer working side-by-side with NINR Intramural Research Program investigators and research staff. These students presented their research results at The Summer Research Program Student Poster Day at the NIH. 5. Fatigue and Sleep Methodologies Boot Camp The NINR sponsored a one-week, intensive summer research training program, Fatigue and Sleep Methodologies Boot Camp. A total of 69 individuals, including nurses, nursing faculty, and graduate nursing students, clinicians from the United States attended this year. Registrations were accepted via an online registration system (MREGS) beginning in April 2013 and ending in June 2013. 6. Developing Nurse Scientists Online Training Program This online training program provides an introduction to research grantsmanship for new doctoral graduates and early career scientists and can be accessed at www.ninr.nih.gov/Training/OnlineDevelopingNurseScientists. 7. Minority Faculty-Student Partnership Traineeship (MFSP) in Biotechnology This NINR-sponsored FAES Bio-Trac specialty program provides multiple lecture and hands-on laboratory training in Biotechnology. This year, student trainees were provided an introduction to Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR), Real Time PCR, and a variety of PCR. Both principles and methodology essential to using PCR technology in a research laboratory were also emphasized. Additionally, two sessions were held on research opportunities and internship at the NIH. A total of 24 student trainees and two faculty members from across the country participated this year. The MFSP Traineeships in Biotechnology were developed to address the underrepresentation of minorities in research science, biotechnology, and medical careers. It provides training in the latest principles and techniques in biotechnology for minority faculty and students from Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCUs), Hispanic Serving Institutions (HSIs), and Indian Tribal Colleges or Universities (ITCUs). Over 900 students have participated since the program was first introduced in 1992 and it is co-sponsored by other NIH Institutes and organizations. 8. New Post baccalaureate trainees in the DIR of NINR Four new postbaccalaureate fellows were accepted this past year. 9. New Post doctoral trainees in the DIR of NINR Two new postdoctoral fellows were accepted this past year.